


Moonlight

by Light_Moon



Category: She-Ra - All Media Types, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: A lot of moans, Adora being adorable, Adora/Catra - Freeform, Catra/Adora - Freeform, F/F, How is not the whole castle awake, One Shot, PWP, Pure sweet porn, They are both really loud, catradora, i want them to be happy, lesbian sweetness, sweet smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Moon/pseuds/Light_Moon
Summary: Adora arrives late into the castle after a long exploring mission. The tired warrior just wanted to rest for the night but she just didn't expect a guest after the long day.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> This is my first Catradora fic and I fell completely in love with the ship after the show. If you have any requests or ideas please send me a message: pinkillua.tumblr.com
> 
> The characters don't belong to be, obviously, and the story features them after three years from the original story.
> 
> All characters are above 18 in this story.

The glimmering light that always seemed to be around the Bright Moon castle had a magical air to it, specially during the night when all the surroundings seemed to be asleep along with the capital of the Kingdom.

 

It was not rare to be able to listen to the crickets singing in the forest, or even the flap of the evening birds flying around the small district. Within the barely visible clouds, the moon could be seen bright and high, setting up a peaceful atmosphere.

 

That was what Adora observed before coming back to her room, dragging The honesty too heavy sword around like she didn’t care what the Queen would say if she left markings all over the polished floor.

 

Going on exploring trips alone had become a nightly habit, and she wouldn’t want to be the one responsible for her friends’ insomnia as well. Hers was already more than enough.

 

At least that what she would say when Glimmer asked if everything was all right over breakfast during morning. Almost every day.

 

Three years had passed since the huge battle of the reunited princesses, and Adora was glad that nothing of the sort had come to happen ever since. But something indicated that air was going thinner each day, at least inside her head.

 

With She-Ra training and all of the sorts, it was not like she had time for anything else but investigating. Perhaps she could go a little mental about overthinking.....or not.

 

Her boot met the wooden door first when Adora opened the huge doors to her more than accommodating bedroom, sighing as she pressed her whole body for them to close again with a loud clicking sound.

 

Placing the enchanted, precious sword against the wall without activating the lighting spell, the girl took her jacket off and threw it to the side, letting it land perfectly on top of a pillow Glimmer had sat earlier that day.

 

An “oof” sounding coming up as the heavy-from-exertion body hit the hard mattress.

 

“Lords up the sky, remind me again why did I think going out tonight was a good idea,”

 

And as soon as she felt relieved, all the muscles on her back tensed up when a noise came from somewhere around the room. Given the darkness of the place, it wasn’t like her eyes had detected anything beforehand.

 

Straightening up like an arrow, she stood up to whisper cautiously.

 

“Hello? Is anybody here that I should know about?” Hand itching to get her sword back quite like a missing limb or something that felt odd to be apart from her palm for too long.

 

A low laughter echoed on the ceiling back to her ears, making her perk up and eyes widen.

 

“Catra,” she noted, relaxing a bit but not completely, letting out a tone that otherwise would be more amused. “Show yourself, I am not in the mood for playing tonight,”

 

As if the warrior casted magical words, a moving tail appeared from behind her changing screen, swishing side to side slowly in the shape of an “S”, followed by glowing mismatched eyes with slit pupils.

 

“Good night, Adora-“ the woman walked to the nearest surface, leaning against the wardrobe with a pose that made sure to strike all of her mocking over the place, staring to the sides as if the whole ambient nauseated her. “Since when do you have such a taste for pink? That matches horribly to you,” she laughed once again, sharp claws covering up some of the smugness.

 

Adora directed her gaze up and down her old friend, expecting her to have more than a warm greeting. For sure she held an weapon or something elsewhere. However, it wasn’t like the outfit she chose to wear helped with concentration.

 

Through the years Catra had learned how to please people with just more than her natural charisma. Whenever she got promotions inside the Horde, or seemed to have received them, the girl’s clothes changed and upgraded to versions that wouldn’t be approved by many rulers out there.

 

The leather corset she wore matched her pants, wich were ripped down her thighs and knees, along with her trademark headpiece.

 

“What are you looking at? Do you prefer my choices over yours?” she blinked.

 

“Most unlikely,” Adora was dry but not completely rude. “What are you doing in Bright Moon, you /do/ know you are most unwelcome in these parts and also you could be trapped, or worse if anyone got a sight of you. How did you even get in?”

 

“That is to too easy, Princess,” Catra moved around, exploring the room as Adora turned with her, accompanying her every move to never turn back. Her old friend threw some pieces of clothes away and inspected some of the crystals hanging around near the bed. “Not everybody in this Kingdom is as smart as you, and I-well-” she sat down and crossed legs, looking up with a relaxed facade. “I have always been good at hiding. Remember?” Catra smirked.

 

With a huff, Adora crossed her arms and blinked twice at the woman. “What do you want? Did you hurt anyone? Have you come simply to talk? That is not like you,” her foot tapped on the carpet.

 

“Of course I came to talk. If I wanted to hurt anyone, you would have known but now, don’t you think?” the fluffy tail moved with the question making blue eyes follow it around like an hypnotizing watch.

 

“Catra,”

 

The other flicked her big eras at the tone.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

Catra seemed to ignore the demand for a few seconds before lazily standing up and walking up to her former partner.

 

She was taller now, perhaps she had always been a little but nothing alarming until one year ago. Maybe the special trash magic that Adora had gotten made her body change to adapt the rather stupid spells.

 

She prefered when they were closer in height.

 

“I was alone,” Catra said while a purr escaped her chest. Maybe not so intentionally.

 

Adora lifted an eyebrow at that, arms still crossed, apparently expecting more than that for an answer.

 

“I don’t need to sleep in our old room anymore, those shared bunkers that smelled like sweat and powder from the trainings. I have my own, far from all people, just like you,” She tipped to the side in an /almost/ cute fashion.

 

“And?”

 

“And I never see anyone during the night. Not /anymore/,” the previously sarcastic voice gained a sudden lowness, gleaming eyes narrowing.

 

“What do you mean? You have never-You didn’t like when-” a lot of memories rushed to her mind, which made Adora all but blush and turn her head hushedly to the side. “You didn’t like when anybody moved or snored around you, you must be pretty content,”

 

“Are you?” the ‘R’ came out a little heavy with the purring tone.

 

“Catra, stop playing games. I am tired and if all you want is to manipulate me to do something or distract me then I will see you out right-”

 

But before she could finish, Catra took a hold of her hands, uncrossing them and leading both to her waist, which felt a little dwarfed after it. “Then your new friends are not so satisfying, are they?”

 

Adora was fastly getting more furious by the second, trying to get out of the grasp but Catra pushed her body against her, gluing their chests together just like their dance...years ago.

 

The sweet smell of her, so wild and intoxicating invaded Adora’s mind. Catra was still warm, still firm but so perfectly soft. Her palms still on her leathery, ridiculous, clothes, she couldn't help but squeeze and take a deep breath when she felt the vibration that left her body, making their frames tremble together. It was all to rushed and mostly pathetic on her part. Was she that easy?

 

“Ca-Catra, no-”

 

“Don’t run, Adora-” She tiptoed to whisper in her ear, hot lips touching her lobe and she really didn't want to gasp a failed little “ah-” out but it was already too late. “We are not teenagers anymore. You can separate things. As I can,”

 

“If you can-” she breathed heavily, chest rising quickly against another’s. “Why did you come to me? Why don’t you go to-to another-”

 

“I have,” she laughed “That is not the focus, darling, I-”

 

“You have?” eyebrows pierced and eyes shining with sudden, unexplained anger, Adora pushed her back with more force than necessary, eliciting a growl from the other, making her fall right on the bed.

 

“Who then? Why don’t you go purring to them instead of wasting your time-” the girl spit out, landing on top and pushing her on the shoulders once more. “For something you can’t even-” grabbing the wild mane of hair, Adora  pulled Catra’s head back, making the cat pay attention right to her indignant expression. “Do you still despise me that much? To-To just- Why do you even-”

 

And what Adora expected to the the usual hissing of a response, she got a rumbling sound back, Catra’s eyes closed and dangerous claws holding her wrist where Adora had a grip of her locks still tight.

 

Something the warrior imagined to be nothing but pure pheromones clouded the air, Catra’s ears folded back and plush lips parted, she was not reacting. Adora took a second within her rage to look down at the tail that was wagging between her legs.

 

What-

 

“Ca-Catra. I’m-I’m sorry I didn’t want to-” Her restraint was about to be gone when her former best friend pulled her in, both onto each other and Catra opened her legs so Adora could fit in.

 

“Shhhh-“ She put one finger on top of those rosy lips, claw dragging gently to her cheek and it was so sweet- so so sweet. The nails ripped open her hair tie, letting the blond hair fall free to scratch the scalp.

 

“Ple-please” _Please I don’t resist you. Stop now before I lose it because it has been so long._

 

“Adora,” Catra laughed, it sounded fond for a minute, then lips touched hers and it was heaven.

 

Hot and vibrant, a second later they were gone and Adora whined, craning in, eyes shut. Hands circling around the small shoulders.

 

“You were always easy,”

 

“No-I-“

 

“Mhmm?” And there were more kisses. More warmth and pettings. Catra pecked her once, twice and swiped her tongue on the shaky lower lip.

 

It felt rough just like she remembered.

 

Delving into the messy hair, Adora kissed her back, getting a muffled “oh” in return, getting some control back and sucking on her mouth, messily and not nearly as skilled as Catra had been. But she must have done it right because long, beautifully long, legs were wrapped around her torso instantly.

 

“Catra,” Adora slipped out, getting to taste her again, cradling her beautiful face so she could angle herself deeper, sinking into her and demanding space right in.

 

Their moans got louder while the taller girl suckled onto the slightly barbed tongue, feeling the scrape, sighing out breathy “ahn, ahn’s”, circling around to plant a gentle kiss afterwards.

 

Catra tilted her head back, exposing her neck with a loud sound of contentment. Body pleasantly melting on the mattress and long fingers caressed through the broad back, scratching on top on her shirt, wanting closeness.

 

To a point Adora could not resist her charm, her scent, attending to the inviting gift and latching her mouth onto the sensitive neck.

 

“Aah- Adora-“ she moaned between laughter, all must have looked really amusing to her, tail nesting on Adora’s waist.

 

But it is not like she could care because once Adora was into a task it wasn’t like her to stop in the middle or get distracted. Her kisses became frantic and she looked ready to devour the girl whole, sucking hickies onto the soft skin and peppering whole new trails until they met cloth.

 

“Worry not,” Catra breathed out, head up the clouds, reaching for the back. Adora made a curious face before hearing an unzipping sound and as soon as it was on, Catra’s whole top was gone. Bare chest in full view, not with a single undergarment.

 

Adora supposed that, unlike herself, the woman wouldn’t need it, for her breasts were perky and perfectly shaped for one cup only, which made her stupidly say “oh” at the view as Catra lied on the bed more than casually, like her naked body was nothing but art, and it kind of was, arms stretching downwards, scraping the sheets with her nails, tearing the fabric apart until she was a perfect model, spined arched.

 

And mewled softly.

 

Adora took her time admiring her abdomen, spreading long fingers above the muscles, petting lovingly and running blunt colourless nails through the skin. Catra was smooth, so the girl couldn’t help but kneed her sides, in a very cat-like manner, squeezing down hard until her lover moaned out. However, not making the movements stop at all.

 

“You are- ah- such a brute-mhn-Princess-“ the last word came out with a smug tone. “Do you like beating around before you serve yourself?”

 

Adora looked at her sternely and didn’t respond at all, cupping both tits with a firm hold.

 

“Ohh, me too- ah-Adora,”

 

She cuddled closer to the moaning mess, kissing her lips and claiming all of it, rolling their soft tongues together and gasping into her mouth. Whispering something close to ‘sweet’.

 

Idle and a bit roughed up fingers pulled on the soft mounds, moving it around while Adora felt the tail writhe behind her, slapping around aimlessly on her back.

 

The girl on top pinched both nipples, toying around and Catra screamed into her, whole body spasming, scratching Adora’s back, leaving shameless marks.

 

“Ca-Catra, you are sensitive here,” the tip of her pads rubbed on them like little flower buds. “Oh, you are so beautiful-“ she hissed when the other hurt her.

 

“Shut-shut up-ooh-“ was all there was to a reply when Adora suckled on her left one, sucking in like she was honestly trying to get something out and Catra could only arch into it, bundling up the blond strands, grabbing forcefully so she could hide the intense purring that made the paladin's lips shake, grabbing onto the naked back, holding up so firm.

 

_I am here. I am here._

 

“A-Adora, Adora-No, No sto-“ strong thighs gripped her like vices along with restless hands going through all she could touch. Hair, shoulders, her own scratches and hips.

 

“You said ‘don’t run away’,” Adora whispered harshly with hard nubs in her hands, red lips and a look that could only be described as ‘wrecked’. “I never did, Catra. So take me, please-“

 

The sharp eyes widened. A rebellious feeling telling all of her instincts to get away and attack. Yes, she did. Yes, she ran away to be the bright, _Chosen One_

_She-Ra._

 

“Get out,” Catra hissed. “Get-“

 

Adora kissed her. Hard. Demanding.

 

“Get-ge-“

 

With her stone hands, pillar of a body and cherry lips. She kissed so good and yet in a silly manner Catra would never admit to be glad for.

 

“Hate-ah. I hate you-“

 

“You do?”

 

She pecked the flesh. Thumbs caressing high cheekbones.

 

“I do-“ Catra sighed out tiredly.

 

“Looks like it,” Adora smiled and continued her task, playing around, making her chest wet, pulling the tight pants down thick, powerful thighs, slipping it away on the bed.

 

She could do this all day, milking shamelessly, rubbing her dear face onto those perfect tits, exploring around that body, make Catra rumble like a little engine, palms feeling around the back of her knees when the knight finally moved on to kiss down everything.

 

Strong but slim arms, rib cages that shook when he bit into it, flat stomach and her legs. Lovely legs.

 

“Ah-nghn-“

 

Adora tilted her head to the side, fingers getting close-a little too close to the center of it, heat spreading up. Catra could feel electric waves throughout her being.

 

Adora gasped when the body under her flipped suddenly, afraid for a quick second Catra would run away but she was gladly mistaken when the woman stood up on her hands and knees, giving her a view that she could just /feel/ made her look dumb and terrible red.

 

The perfect round ass up in the air with a tail circling around, and- her dripping pussy -at last visible- not that Adora had pictured it before, that would have been….vulgar, right? But Catra was right there on full display just for her, she was the loveliest shade of pink, pretty from inside out, and clear liquid coated her all and made strands of juices connect one thigh to the other.

 

Oh Gods.

 

“Come on, Adora-“ she moaned, ears pulled back. “Show me how much you missed me-“

 

“I-I don’t kn-know,” Adora stuttered, not sure where to look and what to do. She never had-

 

“Yes, you do. We played just like that,” the purr intensified.

 

“Not like this,”

 

Catra rolled her and sat down. “All shy all of the sudden. Get your clothes off then, Princess. I will show you something you don’t know,” she laughed.

 

Shaky and still uncertain, Adora awkwardly took everything off, from her ruined shirt to her underwear and was left bare in front of an expectating Catra, looking at her up and down.

 

“Lie down,” she commanded, not at all impressed with the action, and if she admired her form as well, Adora could not tell, making the inexperienced girl more nervous.

 

“Let me see you, Adora-“

 

She allowed so, uncovering her chests, her boobs bouncing around and legs crossed over not to show her-

 

“Let me /see/, darling,”

 

“O-ok, but I-“

 

“Look what you’ve done to me. Are you not proud?” Slim fingers reached for her lower lips and rubbed around, making Catra sigh out an “ahh-“ to bring them up completely wet. “Do I do the same?”

 

“Yes,” Adora shudders and spreads out for her. “you always have,” opening her arms. “Catra,”

 

She laughed, a little to evil. Accepting the embrace, slotting between her legs, aligning so they could rub against each other and when they touched both squirmed and cried out.

 

“Ca-Catra. It’s so good. It feels so good,”

 

The way the woman moved her hips should be illegal because when she started to undulate on top it was as if all logic was thrown out of the window. Why she hadn't done this sooner?

 

_You are so wet, so hot. You are dripping all over me._

 

“Am I?” Catra replied in what could be the sexiest voice ever. Never stop moving. “Does it make you lose control too? Tell me, Princess. You look so good, it-ah-it suits you, should be lik-oh-like this all the time-mhmmm-“

 

“Ca-Catra-“

 

“You and me. In our room. Fucking-fucking e-every ni-night, licking you up until you-ah-you are out of it. Just us-ohh, and no one else-no one else, Adora-“

 

Adora grabbed that bouncing ass, making they grind faster, harder, their clits swollen and deliciously wrenched, slipping so easily, seeming to primitivally natural.

 

The warrior stood up with a single hand, supporting both of their weights, making Catra ride her as their nipples brushed and slapped from the frantic pace.

 

They were past the point of forming words, an endless stream of “ah”s and shaky “oh”s reverberated through the windows and the walls.

 

“Catra-Catra-“

 

“Come, darling-come, what a good-good girl-“

 

So she did, with blinding lights exploding on the back of her head and a sensation that only could be compared to flying took over, she shook and spasmed, legs shaking, lips wide open and hands falling uselessly by the bed.

 

“Oh- you are so pretty,” Adora could listen to Catra’s voice somewhere far away and without thinking she thumped both in an inverted position, grabbing the cat and making her mewl out in surprise, hugging her by the waist and kissing her neck and big fluffy ears that flicked to get away from the attention.

 

“I am ready now, Catra. Let me show you-“

 

“What are you saying? Have you finally gone completely dumb?”

 

“You took me so high and made me feel so good. I can do the same,”

 

“Wha-“

 

Adora opened the woman’s legs exposing her pussy to the cold night air, hearing a sharp intake while doing it.

 

“Catra, can I use my mouth on you, please?” She blinked big, stupid, blue eyes.

 

“Don’t ask, you idiot, just do it. I can’t believe it,”

 

“Sorry-“ Adora smiled brightly, making Catra blush, but she could not add anything because a strength that was certainly unnatural lifted her up and high by the hips.

 

“A-Adora-Oooh-Gods, that’s it, fi-finally-“

 

The hot tongue laved scorching hot over the plump lips, making such shameful slick sounds it was embarrassing.

 

Adora was so focused and dedicated, even if her technic was flawed- in the /best/ of ways.

 

And Catra was so happy, tearing her pillows to single feathers.

 

“Adora-Adorrrrr-“ the scream turned into a purr, locking her lover’s head in place as she flicked up and down her spot, sucked her so gently and perfect between those lips, pressed down to it and worked side to side-

 

“Yes, yes-Ahn-“

 

_You are so loud, Catra._

 

Her wild tail wrapped around Adora’s biceps, clawed feet on her back, twisting up along her spine.

 

Catra cried out and suddenly her moans didn’t sound human anymore. They were animalistic squirms, high and pitchy, going straight to Adora’s core.

 

“I’m gonna come-gonna come-gonn-“

 

“Mhhhm-“ she muffled between her legs, hands searching for the others and when they found it, Adora laced their fingers together, squeezing tight, silently-or not so much- telling Catra to let go.

 

Adora loved everything about her taste, her shape, how soft her pussy was, how wet and sweet, she teased inside with the tip of her tongue and when she did so, Catra went mad, sobbing out, so the girl had to alternate between going to her clit and back in, setting her own pace, getting deep into it, breathing her pleasure.

 

And while she reassured her with gentle hands her mouth had no mercy -at all-, licking and shaking her head, drunk within that body.

 

“A-Adora-“ Catra sobbed out and would never admit fresh tears sliding down her beautiful face while convulsing and coming violently.

 

Pulling away slowly, Adora looked up with a wet destroyed face and hair that could possibly never be fixed.

 

“So-“ she giggles nervously, like the noises she had made while eating the other out had not happened at all. “Was it good or?”

 

Catra was catching her breath and gazing at those lovely eyes rather stunned. Was it possible the the chosen one was so obtuse?

 

Was the universe that dense?

 

“I take that as an ‘ok’ sign coming for you, Catra,” Adora laughed, coming up to land a kiss on her lips, humming against her and hugging the cat so tight.

 

“Adora,”

 

“Please, don’t go,”

“I can’t stay,”

 

“Please-” the girl whispered into her mouth, dragging her for another kiss, wanting to drown just for a little bit. “You could stay….here with me, forever, you know?”

 

Catra huffed humorously “And be your pet cat following you around like a puppet? I don’t think so,”

 

“Not like this, Catra and you know it,” she held clawed hands once more, the tip of their noses touching while Adora rubbed them side to side in a way that made Catra melt inside. “If you only thought about it-”

 

“Adora, stop-just sleep,” she answered with what seemed some sadness, but that was because the warrior knew her too well to identify it.

 

“And you will be here? When I wake up?” She smiled sincerely, pecking her lips.

 

Such a foolish girl.

 

“Yes,” Catra nodded, kissing her in return, falling to the bed into Adora’s sweet, warm embrace. Her perfect prodigy, helping, sweet Adora, hugging her so close, combing her tangled hair like it was nothing, kissing her entire face and neck, petting her ears. Just by existing she made Catra want to cry with anger.

 

And relief.

 

So she just closed her eyes and let herself feel. Enjoy….just for a little bit, just a few minutes after Adora fell asleep and she could stand up, gather her clothes up and kiss the top of her head.

 

“Good night, Adora,” she smirked and jumped from the window, disappearing into the woods.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
